rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
Seeing Red
"Seeing Red" is the seventy-eighth episode of RWBY and the twelfth episode of Volume 6. It premiered for Rooster Teeth FIRST members on January 19th, 2019 and was made public on the Rooster Teeth site on January 26th, 2019. Summary As the fight against the Colossus continues, Oscar Pine informs the group that the mech’s missiles are on the outside of the cannon, meaning that an accurate shot can destroy them and disable the cannon. Maria Calavera then picks up Ruby Rose to get her close to the Colossus for a clear shot. However, upon spotting Ruby, Caroline Cordovin retracts the missile and hits the airship with a lightning Dust blast. The attack electrocutes Maria’s eyes and the airship crash lands into the trees. Ruby then approaches Cordovin and refuses to surrender, irking the Commander to aim the cannon at her. To everyone’s surprise, Ruby dashes into the cannon as it charges up with lightning Dust and fires at it, causing the ice and earth Dust to explode and spread all over the cannon. Ruby barely escapes and her Aura breaks, with Qrow Branwen catching her on the cliffside. Meanwhile, Blake Belladonna and Yang Xiao Long continue to fight Adam Taurus and land several heavy blows on him. However, Blake is then flung to the cliff and her Aura is broken, leaving Yang to dodge Adam’s stikes. As Blake scales up the cliff, Yang holds her ground until Adam unleashes a powerful attack with his Semblance. But she grabs Wilt and activates her own Semblance, punching Adam in the stomach and sending him flying. After both of their Auras are depleted, Yang tosses Wilt into the river and Blake surprises Adam with an uppercut. Then when everyone races for the pieces of Gambol Shroud, Blake and Yang grab them and fatally stab Adam, who staggers and falls into the river. Back at the military base in Argus, everyone starts to panic as a Leviathan approaches the city. Ruby's group then realizes that they just destroyed the only thing that can fight a giant Grimm: the Colossus. Transcript }} Characters Trivia * The episode is named after the idiom of the same name, meaning "to become very angry because of something which has been said or done." * The bit where Yang catches Adam's sword is a reference to the scene in Beauty and the Beast where Gaston tries to bludgeon the Beast but the Beast catches the object Gaston was trying to bludgeon him wirh. See Also *Battle Pages **Battle Pages/Blake and Yang vs. Adam **Battle Pages/Ruby's Party vs. Cordovin Image Gallery V6 12 00001.png|The fighting continues, while Atlas soldiers are distracted from a radar reading. V6 12 00020.png|Oscar's plan fails, and the airship is taken down with an EMP. V6 12 00028.png|Ruby confronts Cordovin, giving her one last chance to surrender. V6 12 00034.png|Ruby takes down the mech by igniting the Dust in its cannon. V6 12 00047.png|Blake and Yang continue to fight Adam. V6 12 00056.png|Blake's Aura breaks. V6 12 00071.png|Yang uses her Semblance to take down Adam's Aura, at the cost of her own. V6 12 00084.png|Blake and Yang use the broken Gambol Shroud to finish off Adam. V6 12 00088.png|Yang comforts Blake. V6 12 00093.png|Cordo is informed that the Grimm are invading Argus. V6 12 00097.png|An enormous Leviathan approaches Argus, while Manticores and Sphinxes invade. V6 12 00098.png|Ruby's party realize their mistake for disabling the Argus base's mech. Video References Category:Volume 6 Category:Episodes